He Knows me 2
by njlove63
Summary: Part of the oneshot tag game. Ten Loe songflics...onedhots...check to see if U!-points to other person on the screen- YES U! got tagged... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles…

**Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles….**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My FIVE:

DavidArchuletaLove15

Snowstardreams

xoKim.Black.13xo

DevinDme

JKNlover

TEN LOE DRABBLES!

EVERYDAY (Remix)

Joe and Lilly sit watching the sunset.

This is the last time they will be together for 6 months.

Joe is leaving for his next tour.

This is all the time they have left and they are making it last.

They run and chase each other.

Walking hand-in-hand, loving the feeling.

Everyday should be this way.

Keeping the love alive.

Soon, they will be missing each other Everyday

Keeping temptations at bay.

So they sit and watch the sunset,

Wishing life could be this easy,

Everyday.

You'll be in my heart (Tarzan)

Lilly sits and cries her eyes out.

Another boyfriend leaves her for a reason unknown.

Joe wanders over and gives a shoulder to cry on.

Lilly takes it easily.

Holding Lilly Joe knows that she will always have his heart.

Now and forever more.

After time passes, Lilly starts to feel the same.

Soon they share a kiss, and they become girlfriend and boyfriend.

Lilly has Joe's heart and He has hers.

They will be ineach other's hearts :

Now and Forever More.

Always.

Lullaby (Dixie Chicks)

They met at a concert.

He made her laugh.

And ever, since his ears ring her laugh a serenade.

How long does she need to beloved?

Forever, he'd give his love to her.

When he holds her in a hug, he holds closer to feel her breath.

If she wanders far away,

When she closes her eyes he hopes that she thinks of him.

To find herself, he will wait forever.

He will never ever give up.

Even Better than the real thing (U2)

Joe watched as his ex swayed to the music.

He had made a mistake, but all he asked for was one more chance.

A chance to show he was worthy of what ever she might bring.

She was the temptation of everyone around her and all he asked for was one more dance.

He was in a daze that he never saw her come to him.

Yet, when he came to realization how great she was.

She was the real thing- no she is greater than the real thing.

She is Lilly.

Don't stop believin' (Journey)

Lilly was just a small town girl.

Joe was a City boy.

They both took a train goin' to anywhere.

They talk about themselves and what they are hiding from.

They bonded,. And kept in touch.

When Joe felt in a lull, he called on Lilly.

And this is what she said, \

"Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'."

Alone (Megan Mullally)

Lilly sat in her room.

Trying to call Joe for about the 15th time that night.

She gave up and headed to a party..

She was all alone in a sea of men.

None of them could compare to Joe.

She felt oh-so alone.

All ALONE.

Promise Ring (Tiffany Evans)

Joe called Lilly over.

She came and he showed a small velvet box w/ a pink ribbon pulled tight.

She wonders whats inside.

Joe spoke softly looking into her eyes saying,

"I promise, not to hurt you. I promise not to lie. I promise to defend you and befriend you with my life. I promise you forever, I promise you today. Would you wear my promise ring?" And she said yes.

But she warned if he made one mistake big or small,

They would break up.

She wanted all the sweet things that couples had.

And Joe promised to give it to her.

So she wears his promise ring on a chain along with a smile on her face.

G-slide (Lil Mama)

Lilly came into a new town, ready to party.

She came to another party and crashed it.

Her song came on and she made her way to the center grabbing a partner.

She slide to the right, to the left and hit the floor.

She jumped up and down and shook her body the beat.

Her partner followed, andthen she saw who her partner was, Joe Jonas.

The two grinded together as a crowd clapped in encouragement.

Then they kissed to the beat.

Lilly pulled away as the song ended and walked away.

Singing, "That's how you do the G-slide."

Superman (Five for Fighting)

All he was was a singer and a person.

He was a superman in a sense.

But he wasn't crazy, so you can all sleep soundly.

He was the superman inside of a Clark Kent.

And the girl who had his heart was his Lois Lane, Lilly Truscott.

She was his weakness, Kryptonite, yet he went after her.

Because he was no superman in the end.

Because heroes have the right to fall inlove.

In they eyes of fans he was a superman.

In the eyes of Lilly, a lover.

In the eyes of his brothers, a goofball.

But the truthfully,

He was only human.

Goodnight and Goodbye (Jonas Brothers)

Joe and Lilly together forever right?

Wrong, this couple of weeks has been hell.

They fought over everything: friends, tours, and etc.

There relationship was a rollercoaster.

They had their ups and downs, goods and bads.

But Joe couldn't handle it anymore.

He was done with the pressure.

So he left, out that door, a Lilly broken hearted.

Without a Goodnight or Goodbye.

**OK they suck… But still. U have to follow through… HAHAHA… Or bad things will happen to you… BAD things!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**HA!**

**-myka aka njlove63-**


End file.
